Beverage makers, such as espresso machines, employ an electrically powered positive displacement pump for the delivery of water at relatively high pressure, for instance to a brewing chamber or for impelling flow through a boiler or heat exchanger. The pump casing has a bore in which a piston reciprocates, its stroke determining a working chamber, and typically with spring-loaded inlet and discharge valves. The piston may be driven at high frequency, as by magnetic induction. Due to its geometry, port timing, and speed, such pumps produce a flow ripple that excites pressure waves in the water. The uneven delivery of water flow is an inherent characteristic of such a pump that contributes primarily to the flow ripple. The pump excites water borne noise which is transmitted to valves, lines, boiler or heat exchanger and then to the structures to which those components are mounted. The structures then emit vibrations that create the greater part of the overall air borne noise emitted by the beverage maker. Therefore, there is need to reduce the water borne noise, as it is key to the reduction in the noise generated by the beverage maker. It is an object of the present invention to address this need or more generally to provide an improved beverage maker.